lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
S-Missions
"S-Missions" is a term used for when the members of Widmore's team undertake a mission. The term refers to the secretive or duplicitous nature of these missions in contrast to the A-Missions, B-Missions, or O-Missions in which consensus on what needed to be done was usually well-voiced amongst those members. An "S-Mission" refers to a mission comprising crew members on Widmore's submarine, which usually includes a combination of Widmore, Zoe, and/or Seamus. Definition To be considered an "S-Mission", at least one member of Widmore's team must be responsible for the idea of performing the mission, though one or more members of the "A-Team,", "B-Team" or even "O-Team" may support this plan. Additionally, any of the base members of the "S-Team"—Widmore, Zoe, or Seamus—may assume leadership of a mission. .}} The term for a primary survivors mission is an "A-Mission", the term for a supportive or independent survivors mission is a "B-Mission", and the term for an Others mission is an "O-Mission". Each are interpreted as the foundations of the tactics and strategy behind the "S-Missions". S-Mission "Recon" Zoe is chased down by Sawyer on Hydra Island, she claims to be the only survivor left from Ajira Flight 316. Zoe and Sawyer walk to the one of the outriggers so they can paddle over to the main island. During the walk Zoe asks Sawyer alot of questions about the group he is with, including whether or not they have guns. When they reach the outrigger Sawyer pulls his gun out on her, not believing her story of why she was on flight 316. She whistles and five armed men appear from the bushes to take Sawyer as their prisoner and bring him to Charles Widmore so he can be questioned about one of the members of his camp. S-Mission "The Package" Night-vision goggles observe the Man in Black's camp. The Man in Black leaves the camp for the night and asks Sayid to watch over the group till he gets back. The next morning Jin said he is leaving the group to try and go find Sun. As Jin tries to leave he, Sawyer, Kate, Claire, Sayid and the rest of the the Man In Black's group are struck by darts and all pass out. Widmore's team step amongst the bodies until they find Jin and Zoe says to take him. S-Mission "Happily Ever After"" Zoe leads Jin outside of a DHARMA station on Hydra Island, they pass generators, capacitor equipment, major cabling, and one large central piece of equipment shaped like a cube. Upstairs in the control room of the Hydra Station, preparations are underway with laptops, monitors and electrical controls. Seamus says to Zoe that they aren't even close to being ready. They test the generator at full power but a circuit soon fails. Seamus sends a technician named Simmons to check the circuit on the solenoid coils in the central structure outside. Seamus tells the white rabbit, Angstrom, that he is going in there next. Simmons goes into the outside unit but, in the control room, a technician finds the fault and immediately throws a switch to re-power the solenoid coils. They realize that Simmons is inside and he is engulfed in shock waves generated by the solenoid coils. Seamus and Zoe run down to the main box and find Simmons smoking and dead, his face charred. Charles Widmore arrives and asks Zoe whether they are ready as Desmond is dragged, struggling, in. The dead man is taken out and Widmore looks sadly at his face but orders Desmond to be taken inside. Desmond is tied to a chair between the solenoid coils. Widmore tells Desmond that once the experiment is over he will ask him to make a sacrifice. He adds that if Desmond won't help, it will all be for nothing as everyone will be gone forever. Desmond is locked in the solenoid coil chamber room. In the control room Jin demands to know what is happening. Widmore explains that Desmond is the only person known to have survived a catastrophic electromagnetic event and that he needs to know that Desmond can do it again "or we all die." He orders the experiment to be turned on. The closed circuit vision show Desmond free of his binds frantically trying to escape from the room. Widmore pulls the switches to start the solenoid coils himself. Desmond is engulfed by the flux. S-Mission "The Last Recruit" In the season 6 episode The Last Recruit Zoe arrives to ask Locke/MIB to return Desmond. Locke/MIB says he doesn't know what she is talking about. Zoe uses a two way radio and confirms they have a fix on her position and asks that they show Locke/MIB what her and her team are capable of. An atrillery shell explodes nearby. Zoe gives Locke/MIB until nightfall to return what he took and leaves the radio for Locke/MIB to make arrangements. When Zoe leaves the radio is smashed by Locke/MIB. S-Mission "The Candidate" In the season 6 episode The Candidate, Seamus and Widmore are rounding up Sawyer, Frank, Sun, Jin, Kate, and Claire into the polar bear chambers on Hydra Island to detain them while they prep the sonar fences around the Hydra Station. They know that the Man in Black is coming and need to bring the fences online in order to stop him, but after doing so, Sayid is able to disarm them so the Man in Black can storm the camp and free the A-Team. The Man in Black most prominently kills Seamus by picking him up and throwing him heavily against the polar bear cage. Members Category:Fan terminology Category:Analysis Category:Lists Category:Overviews